far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 447 - Active Volcano
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 447 - Active Volcano is the four-hundred forty-seventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirteenth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Still Eastward Kurt welcomes everybody back to the series, and starts heading east with Wolfie. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser has gone from 45% to 54% with a total of $27,126.00. Still hoping before or around March 6th is when Season 5's goal will be reached, Kurt really wants a March FLoB-athon. Walking east still feels wrong to Kurt as if his eternal compass is off. The positive response really has made Kurt happy with the decision to head east. The views and 'interaction' has certainly reinvigorated something on the series. Bits and Bobs A deluge of questions forces Kurt to talk only briefly about the SpaceX Discover satellite launch being postponed. Again, SpaceX will attempt landing the first stage. He brings out the Golden Clock of Destiny to determine when the sun will set. The sub feeds are broken yet again, and Kurt is missing videos and views. On Friday night Kurt did another livestream with Brian, and it will not be going on YouTube. Bryan says "FOR THE CHILDREN! You evil genius, diabolical you could say, sometimes you need to go back to go forward, put that on a t-shirt!" Question: If it were possible for you to instantly visit any place in the solar system and study it up close, disregarding any impossibility of getting there and surviving, where would it be? Caverns beneath the surface of Mars? The ocean beneath the surface of Europa? Deep within the atmosphere of gas giants? An even crazier and more mysterious place? Confined to the solar system, Kurt would place Europa high on the list, especially with how crazy the sky would be. Gas giants would just be some clouds, but for scientific value Europa would be there (assuming it does not end up like the Europa Report. Kurt wanders on an expanding lava floe and moves on. Question: I was wondering if you expected the East Uproar to be so large? Was that a calculated risk or did you expect full support from your community? Kurt only mentioned it at PAX South, and got near unanimous approval. Guude was more worried about his own charity drive getting negative feedback, and weirdly Kurt has gotten negative feedback. The donor says Kurt should've named the Forward Progress Hidey Hole West Point. Question: If you could fill your garage with any five cars what would they be? Joking about the cars needing to fit in his two-car garage, Kurt mulls over a wagon or cool cars similar to that. The Jaguar F-Type and other cars Kurt is really into, but there are no specific cars he wants. Question: Do you plan your meals in advance when you are shopping or do you just cook whatever you have on-hand at the time? Occasionally Kurt will plan, but sometimes he'll just generally plan in advance. He has a limited but dependable personal menu. Adam gives a shoutout to Christine as the couple is getting married next week. Question: Since you're a man of taste, what are your go-to shoes? The Converse Chuck Taylors are Kurt's go-to everydays, and likes Alan Edman dress shoes. Trivia * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Call of Duty 2 - E17 - Trick or Treat and Let's Play Gravity Ghost - 03 - Deer Guardian.